


I love you for you

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Brothers, Child Abandonment, F/M, Gay Character, I don't know, I'm trying to give you an idea of what this story is about, Insecurity, Language, Love, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Other, Parent Death, Poor Character, Poverty, Pregnant Character, Protective big brothers, Racsim, Rich Character, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Starvation, Unconditional Love, crappy fathers, family love, honestly just read it, hunger, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: This is a short story I wrote maybe a year ago now? Maybe two?It's about a boy named Mel who falls in love. Well... that's not all that happens. I don't know, I'm nervous! I've only ever posted poems!If you read this, I will love you.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I love you for you

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting an original story. Very, very, very shy about it. I take comfort in the fact that hardly anyone reads original works... kind of.

I love you for you  
(told in non-chronological order)

“What is wrong with you, Ed?!” Mel shouted.  
Ed grimaced behind the counter. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.  
Mel made an angry noise, throwing his arms up as if to strangle the air, then letting them drop, and pacing the floor vigorously.  
“I can’t believe you got into a fight!” He looked at the right side of Ed’s brown face, bruised purple and blue, dried blood sticking to his skin. “You got involved in a group to stop you from doing this kind of shit! It’s like you’re the child here! Do I have to remind you that I am fifteen?!”  
Ed grumbled, glaring halfheartedly at Mel. “I know that. I just...” He groaned, dragging his hands through his shaggy hair. His knuckles were cut up and bruised, and looked like they hurt a lot.  
“Please don’t tell me it was drugs,” pleaded Mel.  
When Ed spluttered, Mel’s eyes immediately widened in rage again.  
“For God’s sake, Ed, you promised me you wouldn’t get into that stuff again! You promised me, dammit!”  
“I wasn’t going to use it!” Ed shouted back.  
Mel snorted and crossed his arms.  
“I’m serious!” Ed persisted, “I only wanted to sell the stuff.”  
“Oh, and that makes it better? I thought you were making money working for Jeff.”  
Ed sighed, dropping his elbows on the counter, covering the uninjured side of his face with his hand. “Jeff decided to cut off our agreement.”  
“What?” Mel frowned. “Why?”  
“Somebody stole a load of cash out of the register and blamed it on me. Knowing my history, Jeff ate it all up.” Ed stood up, sighing heavily, dragging his hand down his face and throat. “I’m sorry. You deserve so much better than this.”  
Mel felt all his tension and anger drain out of him, as his tough-as-steel, 20-year-old brother started to cry. He turned away from him, ashamed, broad shoulders quivering.  
“Etlelooaat,” Mel said softly, going to stand beside Ed and hugging him. “I’m sorry. I know you’re doing your best.”  
Ed sniffled, hiding his face in the curve of his arm so Mel wouldn’t see his tears.  
“I love you,” Mel spoke against his waist.  
“Yeah,” sniffed Ed, wrapping his other arm around Mel’s shoulders, “You too.”  
Mel smiled; Ed never was one for the sappy brotherly fluff.  
“You hungry?” he asked then, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
“There’s a mouldy orange, half a jug of milk, and expired halls in the fridge,” Mel replied.  
“Why’re there halls in the fridge?”  
“You put them in there. You were drunk.”  
Ed sighed, “When’s food bank?”  
“Thursday. Day after tomorrow.”  
“Will you last? I can’t send you anything for the cafeteria if we wanna keep living here.”  
Mel arched an eyebrow. “Rent was yesterday.”  
Ed stiffened. “Shit.”  
“Relax,” Mel chuckled, “the landlady stopped by after school. I gave her the money then.”  
Ed let out the breath he’d inhaled and ruffled Mel’s hair. “What would I do without ya, kid?”  
Mel smirked. “Forget to take out the trash, trip over it, bash your head on the edge of the counter, and die from blood loss.”  
“That was a rhetorical question.”

The setting sun loomed over the beach, dipping towards the ocean and making it gleam, sparkling foam outlining the shore. The sand was warm under Mel’s feet, Ethan’s hand in his sending a thrill through him, heart beating in his ears, and he wished this moment could last forever.  
“So you’re German?”  
Ethan nodded at him, blue eyes big, and bright blond hair painted with oranges and pinks from the sunset. “Yeah, but I don’t know how to speak it. I can sing ‘You Are My Sunshine’, but that’s about it.”  
“Will you sing it to me?” Mel wasn’t sure how the words got out before he could even think them. “If you want to,” he quickly added, feeling his heart stutter.  
Ethan’s cheeks turned a light shade of red—which may have just been from the sun—but he grinned confidently.  
His voice was soft and low, and it completely entranced Mel.

Du bist mein Sonnenschein  
mein einziger Sonnenschein  
du machst mich glucklich  
wenn der Himmel grau ist

He shifted closer to Mel as he sang, slowly running his hand up Mel’s arm, his elbow, his shoulder, the side of his neck. 

Du wrist es nie erfahren, Liebes  
wie lieb ich dich hab  
bitte nimm nicht meinen sonnenschein

Ethan’s hand rested on Mel’s face now, cupping his cheek.  
“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, stroking his thumb over Mel’s lips, causing a shiver to rush up his spine.  
Mel shyly placed his hands over Ethan’s shirt, not quite touching his chest. “Yes.”  
Then Mel felt Ethan pushing his hair out of his eyes, his fingers curling around his ear, and his other hand gently grasping his hip.  
They kissed well into the night.

“Why’d you agree to go?” Mel asked. His tone was mostly annoyed—which he was—but also held a note of curiosity. His brother didn’t usually like going out and socializing, unless it was with Erica. And even then, he tolerated it more than he enjoyed it.  
Guess that’s why Mel was so antisocial. Their dad was a loner too. Maybe it was a genetic trait.  
“Because,” Ed replied curtly.  
Mel waited to see if Ed was going to elaborate. After a whole minute, Mel sighed.  
He really didn’t want to see a bunch of estranged relatives on Christmas Eve. He’d been hoping to go on a date with Ethan, who was very obviously distraught—despite his attempts to be cheerful—when he had to suddenly cancel.  
“Don’t make any plans,” Ed had said just last night, “and if you have made any, drop em’. We’re going to that Christmas party Aunt Harriet’s throwing.”  
Mel hated Aunt Harriet. She was a snot-faced prude who belittled them for the colour of their skin. He’d much rather go on a date with his boyfriend than even step foot in her neighbourhood.  
“I’m gonna show everyone that we’re doing alright,” Ed suddenly said, after nearly three minutes. He glanced at Mel, then returned his gaze to road, flicking on his signal light. “Besides, it’s about time you met your Cousin Joey.”  
Oh. This was about Ed proving all the things that Aunt Harriet said about them were wrong. This was about Ed showing everyone who thought he’d never recover they were wrong. This was about Ed showing everyone that he was a good big brother and parent.  
As much as Mel wished he could’ve been with Ethan tonight, this Christmas party was important to Ed. And since it was important to Ed, it was important to him too.

The first time Mel saw Ethan’s house, he was overcome with insecurity. While Ethan lived in a luxurious mansion with furniture that looked brand new, too many maids to count, and beautiful plants, Mel lived in a crappy apartment with a ratty, old couch, a never-full fridge, and a nonexistent kitchen table.  
If Ethan ever saw the state of Mel’s place, he’d take off running for sure. Because of that fear, Mel wasn’t able to enjoy his first stay at his boyfriend’s house.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ethan poking his cheek.  
“You’re making your sad face,” he said.  
Mel never ceased to be amazed at how well Ethan could read him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Mel gulped, afraid of what would happen if he told him.  
“Hey,” Ethan spoke gently, twirling a lock of Mel’s black hair around his finger, “you know you can always tell me anything.”  
Mel avoided looking into his eyes, knowing it would make him crack. He couldn’t tell him this.  
Not if he didn’t want to lose him.  
“Babe,” Ethan murmured, leaning in and kissing Mel’s forehead. “Come on, tell me.” He trailed kisses down the side of his face to his jaw. “Please.” He kissed the sensitive spot under Mel’s ear, making the dark-skinned boy shiver. “You’re worrying me.”  
“I’m...” Mel started, turning back to Ethan. The cute furrow of his eyebrows, the gleam in his blue eyes, and the close proximity of their lips made butterflies flutter in Mel’s stomach. “Just...” He grasped Ethan’s shoulders, feeling his fingers still threading through his hair. “Kiss me?’ he asked.  
Ethan smiled softly, the concern remaining on his face, but understanding was now in his gaze.  
Without question, he closed the gap between them.  
They didn’t part or move from Ethan’s bed, until his mother called them down for dinner.

This was not how things were supposed to go. Granted, Mel hadn’t had a plan in mind, but still, life was not supposed to be like this!  
“Mukki,” Ed spoke lowly, a dangerous undertone to his voice.  
Mel immediately tensed, knowing he was in trouble, but unsure as to why or for what.  
Erica’s brow furrowed in confusion, resting a hand on her very pregnant stomach. She was due in just two months.  
Ethan shifted beside Mel uncomfortably. This was his first time meeting his boyfriend’s brother, and even before he knew what Ed looked like, he’d been afraid of him. That fear only intensified when he saw Ed, and was getting worse upon seeing the strong man angry.  
“What?” Mel asked warily.  
Ed slowly crossed his arms, his narrowed eyes never leaving Mel once. “Is that a hickey?”  
Erica gasped, covering her mouth, Ethan looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Mel went wide-eyed, quickly hiding the kiss-bruise on his neck.  
He’d forgotten that Ethan had left one there yesterday.  
Ed then turned towards Ethan, who was petrified, and Mel could only watch on guiltily as Ed breathed in deeply. Oh, why did he have to forget to wear a turtleneck? So much for all his reassuring Ethan that there was no need to worry, that everything would be fine, it was just a nice outing and getting ice cream with his brother and his girlfriend.  
“You gave my baby brother a hickey?” Ed asked quietly.  
Ethan gulped, visibly shaking. “Uh...” he stuttered, unable to get anything else out.  
Ed was about to say something when Erica grasped his shoulder. “We’ve talked about this, remember?” she said gently.  
Just like always, Erica’s presence calmed Ed down. Mel made a mental note to repay her later.  
“Yeah, but—”  
“He’s a teenager. You can’t stop him from making out,” Erica said, “He didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Ed grumbled.  
“Besides, it’s not like he’s following in your footsteps. He hasn’t done half the things you did at his age.” Erica looked over at Mel worriedly. “Right?”  
Mel nodded instantly.  
Ed winced and groaned. He couldn’t argue with that.  
Mel’s shoulders sagged in relief. It looked like the whole incident could be glossed over and forgotten.  
Unfortunately, Ethan didn’t sense that.  
“F-for the record, we-we didn’t have sex!”  
Mel wished he could protect Ethan from Ed’s death glare.

Mel was grateful when Ethan didn’t ask why he never invited him over, or why Mel didn’t have lunch some days. He was grateful Ethan didn’t demand to know these things. Though he had hinted at what a good secret-keeper he was many times.  
Mel knew he could trust Ethan; despite his talkative nature, he never said anything he knew someone didn’t want him to. At the same time, Ethan was respectful of his privacy. He’d never forced him to share more than he was comfortable with.  
When they’d started dating, things had been awkward. Their personalities and interests clashed, giving them little to talk about. Mel being soft-spoken hadn’t helped either. However, they’d really liked each other and had found ways to make their relationship work. Mel may not have liked sports, but he liked watching Ethan play, and making him feel like a king afterwards—whether he’d won or lost. And while Ethan found cooking shows boring, he was happy to watch Mel work in the kitchen—and even happier to eat what he made.  
Mel swore Ethan was an angel sent from heaven.  
But even though he didn’t ask, Mel could tell that Ethan became more curious and more concerned about him each day.  
Since meeting his brother, Ethan had had nothing but good things to say about Ed, but Mel still worried Ethan would ask that dreaded question, “are you safe at home?” Mel was aware of the impression Ed had on other people.  
He’d once told Ed that one of his classmates’ moms had asked if his brother was nice to him, thinking Ed would find it as ridiculous as he had. After seeing the way Ed’s face crumpled, he never mentioned it again.  
He wished he could make Ethan believe he was fine, but Mel knew the only way to do that was to show him his apartment.  
The mere thought scared the crap out of Mel.  
“How are you feeling, babe? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you want—”  
Mel cut Ethan off by pressing his finger to his lips. He could tell Ethan had been biting back his worry in front of his parents, and was grateful he’d been able to hold it in until they’d reached his room.  
“I feel perfectly fine, sweetheart. Thank you.” Mel smiled, but the crease in Ethan’s forehead didn’t go away. Mel stepped closer to him, tracing his finger down Ethan’s chin, and playing absently with the front of his shirt. “You know why?” he asked, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Ethan’s cheek, “Because you make me feel like the happiest person alive.”  
He was glad when that got a small smile out of his boyfriend.  
Ethan wrapped his arms around Mel’s waist, nuzzling their noses together.  
“You make me feel like the happiest person alive too.”  
Mel pursed his lips expectantly, and Ethan grinned before leaning in.

Erica moving in made maintaining their food supply harder. She tried not to pig out—her own words—but Ed never let her walk away from the table, feeling less than satisfied. She was eating for both herself and their child, and if she was hungry, he made damn well sure—his own words—she ate until she was full.  
Ed worried about being a terrible father. Mel didn’t know why. He had no doubt Ed would be a great father. After all, Ed had sworn he going to try his best; that he would learn, and wouldn’t leave like their own dad did, and would love his kid with all his heart.  
When they had leftovers, Ed always split them between Mel and Erica. Maybe the two of them did need to eat more than he did—Mel being a growing kid and Erica, who went without saying—but still, Mel wished Ed would save some for himself.  
Overall, life with Erica and the unborn baby wasn’t too bad.  
Until Erica got sick. The only thing she could stomach was water. She was feverish and throwing up, and their constantly cold apartment wasn’t helping her condition at all. Mel loved Erica like a sister and hated seeing her suffer. It was even worse for Ed.  
He bought her medication, but at the cost of not being able to go grocery shopping—though, all they would’ve been able to afford was a few yogurts and cereals.  
Food bank, as per usual, was on Thursday. They’d have to make it four days with just a little bag of apples and oranges, half a box of raisin bran, and granola bars.  
“Don’t tell her,” Ed said, scowling at their empty cupboards, “She’ll feel guilty.”  
“I know.” Mel’s stomach gurgled quietly from not having eaten breakfast or lunch that day, and he hoped Ed couldn’t hear it. He pulled the blanket over himself and laid down on the couch, facing the cushions so Ed wouldn’t see his expression scrunch up in pain.  
His stomach ached.

Feeling the baby kick was an amazing feeling. Though it wasn’t always pleasant for Erica; like when the baby kicked too hard, or when its foot went up to her lungs.  
Mel sometimes found it hard to believe that he was going to be an uncle. But when he felt Erica’s stomach, everything suddenly became real. He couldn’t wait to meet what would be either his niece or nephew.  
Ed liked feeling Erica’s stomach too, though he was jealous he couldn’t feel the baby like she did. The first time he’d felt it, he’d been scared, yanking his hand away like he’d just been burned. But he’d eventually grew to love the feeling, and Mel often came home to Erica sitting in Ed’s lap, his arms wrapped around her, their fingers laced together over her baby bump.  
When Ed brought Erica home for the first time, Mel never would have imagined they’d be like this two years later. Maybe things could’ve been better, but they also could’ve been worse. Mel was happy.  
“Namid,” Erica suddenly said.  
Mel, who was cooking supper, and Ed, who was helping him, turned to her.  
“What?” asked Ed, a bemused frown upon his face.  
“I’ve been looking up First Nations’ names.” Erica explained, smiling shyly, “If the baby is a girl, I want to name her Namid. It means star dancer.”  
Mel grinned at her, feeling a mixture of honour and pleasure swelling up inside him.  
Their mom had taught Mel and Ed about the Creator, and the circle of life, and how to speak in their native tongue. But after she died, their connection to those things had been lost. Their dad never bothered to teach them anything, and Mel, being so little, forgot the culture over time. Ed remembered bits and pieces, but other than that, his memory was no better than Mel’s.  
Mel watched Ed’s face turn a flustered pink, grinning at him in amusement. He so rarely got to see Ed like this. Erica was the only one who could make him blush.  
“D-do you like it?” Erica asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip, “You don’t have to. I just thought—”  
“No, it’s perfect,” Ed said gruffly, “Namid is perfect. She’ll be our bright dancing star.” He didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t have to.  
“Do you think it’s going to be a girl?” Mel asked Erica, returning to slicing the carrots.  
Erica smiled, stroking her hand over her baby bump. “I know that I can’t know for sure, but I have a feeling, yeah.”  
“I have the same feeling,” Mel heard his brother whisper, just barely, and he couldn’t help but imagine Ed with a baby girl.  
She’d be his little princess.

“What’s wrong?”  
Mel was glad Ed was at group today, and that it was Erica asking him what was wrong after watching him slam the door, and throw his backpack on the floor angrily.  
He huffed, standing still and not saying anything for a moment. Erica was sitting on the couch. She set down her pencil on the armrest beside her, waiting patiently for Mel to speak.  
Mel appreciated it. He appreciated Erica’s friendship, and how she’d changed his brother, and everything she had done for the both of them. While he hadn’t thought much of her in the beginning, only interacting with her because she was Ed’s girlfriend, they had gotten to know each other and grown as friends. Now they were family, and the baby wasn’t the only reason for that.  
“Report cards were today,” Mel said. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and his stomach felt empty, but he didn’t go to the fridge. All that was left were the half box of cereal and granola bars—which probably should’ve been in the cupboard rather than the fridge, but weren’t. Food bank was still in two days.  
“Did you get a bad grade?” Erica asked.  
Mel sighed, “I don’t know. I’m too scared to look by myself, but I don’t wanna do it with Ed.” He shoved his shoes into the closet with his foot, then looked back at Erica, a silent question in his eyes.  
“I’ll look at it with you,” she said with a smile, closing her notebook and placing it on the floor beside her feet. She must had been trying to work on a poem, or story, or something. She’d had writer’s block since she found out she was pregnant, but had slowly been finding inspiration in their apartment over the past week. Just yesterday, she had glanced at the toaster and was able to write for an hour.  
“Thank you,” Mel said and picked up his backpack off the floor, going to sit beside her.  
“Look at your score in Art! And look! You have an 88 in French! Wow, that’s way better than what I remember getting.”  
“Yeah,” Mel said, but all he could see were his horrible grades in everything else.  
Erica put an arm around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Ed is going to be so proud of you.”  
Mel averted his gaze from the paper in his hands. “Okay.”  
“I mean it. You’re doing so well. Your success is important to him, since he dropped out at your age.”  
“No, I’m not. I suck at school. I don’t even have a passing mark in math!” Mel pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to yell and cry at the same time.  
Erica sighed. Silence fell over them while she thought of what to say.  
To Mel’s surprise, she said, “I never got my high school diploma.”  
He looked up at her.  
“You?” There was a lot Mel didn’t say, but that one word seemed to convey it all. Erica, intelligent, mechanic, and part-time author, didn’t have her diploma?  
“Nope. I failed literally every class, except for English,” she told him.  
“But you’re...”  
“What?”  
“So smart. And you have such a good job.”  
Erica smiled, “You know why?”  
Mel gazed quietly at her, listening intently.  
She wrapped her other arm around him, and leaned back against the cushion with him. “Because I didn’t let my failures define me.”  
Mel continued to stare at her.  
“This,” she said, holding up his report card, “is just a piece of paper. It doesn’t mean anything. And it definitely doesn’t define who you are.”  
Mel looked at his grades again, then back at Erica.  
“I know Ed thinks school is important, and I’m not saying that it isn’t. But your future doesn’t depend on this paper or your diploma. It depends on whether you choose to see what you’ve failed at, or what you’re capable of.”  
A slow smile formed on Mel’s face. “I like that.”  
“Yeah? I do too. My mom told me that.”  
“I think I’ll keep that in mind from now on.”  
Erica hummed and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Think you can show Ed now?”  
“Yeah.”

Kissing Ethan was like taking a sip of rose water; sweet and soft. They were never rushed either, lips moving together slowly, lazily, just enjoying their time together.  
But this time, Mel was too hungry to concentrate on kissing Ethan. He tried to focus on Ethan’s smooth lips, his hand framing his face, his thumb tracing circles on his hip, but it all came back to the pain in Mel’s gut.  
He almost didn’t notice when Ethan pulled away.  
“Are you sleeping?”  
Mel opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them. The pout on Ethan’s face made him smile.  
“I only did that once,” he said, grinning at the memory. He hadn’t slept well one night, and had fallen asleep on Ethan’s bed while they were kissing the next day.  
Judging by the scowl on Ethan’s face, he was still upset about that.  
Mel wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck. “I wasn’t sleeping, I promise. But if you don’t hurry up and kiss me again, I’m going to fall asleep.”  
“If you weren’t sleeping, why weren’t you kissing back?”  
Mel sighed, “I’m just a little hungry. It was distracting me, I’m sorry, but it’s not anymore, okay. Kiss?” Mel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he looked impatient, instead of in pain. His vision had started swimming, giving him a headache.  
“Let’s go get a snack then.”  
Mel felt the mattress shift, and opened one of his eyes, watching Ethan stand up.  
“But your mom will have supper ready in half an hour.” He shut his eyes again, rolling onto his side, and trying not to scrunch up his nose at the protest of his stomach.  
“So? As long as we don’t spoil our appetite, she won’t complain. Come on, you’re the one who said they were hungry. Get up, lazy bones.”  
Mel whined childishly, “Fine.” He sat up and pushed himself off the bed, not expecting his knees to give out, or the intense hurt that shot through his body.  
“Whoa!” Ethan lunged forward to grab hold of him before he could hit the ground. They stumbled and fell back on the bed together, Mel slumped against Ethan’s chest. “You okay?”  
Mel shook his head, curling in on himself, and squeezing his arms around his middle.  
“Mukki, when was the last time you ate?”  
Since Mel had told Ethan his birth name, he had taken to calling him by it. He and his brother occasionally called each other by their birth names, so he wasn’t unused to hearing it, but it felt different when Ethan said it; like it had taken on a whole new meaning.  
“Have you eaten at all today?” Ethan asked when Mel didn’t answer his first question.  
“...No.”  
“Did you eat yesterday?”  
“Yes.”  
“When?”  
“...In the morning.”  
Ethan didn’t say anything for a bit, and Mel was afraid of what he would see if he opened his eyes.  
Suddenly, he felt a tentative hand on his cheek.  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
Mel chanced a glance up at Ethan, seeing the sad concern in his usually happy blue eyes.  
“I...don’t know.” Telling Ethan hadn’t actually crossed his mind.  
“Don’t be offended when I ask you this, okay—do you have an eating disorder?”  
“No.”  
“Are you telling me the truth?”  
Mel glared. “Yes.”  
“Okay,” Ethan said calmly, despite Mel having snapped at him. “Then why haven’t you been eating?”  
Mel averted his gaze.  
“If I get you something to eat, will you tell me?”  
Mel shook his head vehemently, fear spiking in him. Ethan would know he was poor if he told him.  
Ethan made a frustrated sound. “Mukki, I’m happy with you, but there’s still so much I don’t know about you, and it’s killing me! You never wanna talk, you never tell me why you don’t want to talk, you never invite me over—I don’t even know your phone number! We’ve been going out for seven months! Seven months! Do you not trust me or something?”  
“No! That’s not—you wouldn’t understand!”  
“Mukki!”  
Mel didn’t look back. He just ran out of Ethan’s room with tears in his eyes. He didn’t make it very far though. He lost his balance in the hallway and hit his head against the wall, collapsing. He heard the faint sound of Ethan’s shout.  
The last thing he remembered was dreaming about his mom holding him close, and singing a lullaby in a familiar yet unfamiliar language.

The first time Mel met Ethan, he never could’ve imagined how much one cute blond would change his life.  
It was a snowy afternoon. School had just ended, and Mel was lazing around in the cafe next door, waiting for Ed to pick him up. Ethan was a part-time employee there. They’d seen each other before, had smiled and waved at each other, and had been caught staring more than enough times to know they were both interested, but they’d never had a real conversation.  
Then one day, Ethan plopped himself down at Mel’s table, along with a blueberry muffin on a plate.  
“I see you in here everyday of the week, but I’ve never managed to get your name,” was what he’d said, “Mind telling me what it is?”  
“Um...” Mel, shy and awkward, especially around hot guys sitting right in front of him, stammered and chewed on his hoodie strings. “It’s Mel.”  
That was the name his father had called him, claiming the one his mother had given him was stupid. He’d gotten used to that name, and introducing himself as such had long become second nature.  
“Nice to meet you, Mel,” Ethan said, then pushed the muffin towards him, “Here. My treat.”  
“I...I—”  
“Relax, I didn’t poison it.”  
Ethan chuckled and Mel felt his breath on his nose; Ethan smelled like waffles and maple syrup. He blinked, wondering when Ethan had gotten so close, and blushed when their legs rubbed against each other.  
“You never get yourself anything here. I thought someone should.”  
Just when Mel was about to get lost in his blue gaze, Ethan abruptly stood up.  
“See ya around,” he waved, then disappeared into the back room.  
Mel stared at the door for a moment or so before turning to the muffin, picking out the blueberries and eating them first. When all that was left was the muffin, he began to peel off the wrapping, picking it up, and snatching the small paper in midair that floated off the bottom.

XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Ethan :) 

Mel looked up when he heard the back room door opening, making direct eye contact with Ethan, tying an apron around his waist. He grinned and winked at Mel upon seeing the paper in his fingers, and Mel felt his earlier blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears.  
He looked away, feeling his heart leap, and closed his hands around the slip of paper. He had no pockets, so the safest place he could think of to keep it was in his fists.

Mel remembered his mother’s hair. He remembered that it was long and had felt like silk. He remembered her warm hands, and her red lipstick, and her beautiful smile.  
He wished he could stay in her warm embrace, her hands stroking his hair, and her lullaby in his ear, but he knew he couldn’t ignore the rest of the world forever. And the hand that was squeezing his, trembling with worry, was already starting to wake him up.  
Mel opened his eyes, finding Ethan staring down at him, biting his lip.  
“Hey,” Mel said tiredly, the image of his mother fading, replaced with the memory of arguing with Ethan, trying to run out on him, and collapsing in the hallway.  
“How are you feeling?” Ethan asked, his expression a stark contrast from what it had been earlier.  
Mel considered lying, hating the way Ethan was looking at him. That sad frown didn’t belong on his face. But Mel knew he’d be able to call him out on it, and their fight hadn’t been resolved yet. Mel didn’t want to risk making it worse.  
He also didn’t want to lie anymore.  
“Bad,” he said, sitting up carefully on the sofa. The ache in his body had lessened, but his stomach was still protesting and his sides hurt.  
“Oh Mukki, I’m sorry,” Ethan said, placing his hand over Mel’s cheek.  
Mel appreciated the gesture, but he didn’t want Ethan to be sorry. This was Mel’s fault, not his.  
“I shouldn’t have—”  
“Shh,” Mel shushed him, entwining their fingers on his cheek.  
“But—”  
Mel shook his head. He could take the easy way out if he wanted; he could let Ethan take blame and apologize, and keep the less pleasant parts of his life secret. But that wouldn’t be fair to Ethan, and Mel had already been unfair to him for far too long.  
They had come a long way from where they began. The day that Ethan approached Mel in the cafe felt so far away. Shy glances and awkward hand-holding were simply fond memories now.  
Mel had no words to describe what he felt for Ethan. The blond held too special a place in his heart. It would probably kill Mel to lose him.  
But what was the point if Ethan didn’t accept all of him?  
“I need to show you something.”  
Ethan blinked. “Right now?”  
“Yes. Before I change my mind.” Mel stood up, moving a little too quickly for his body’s liking, and was thankful when Ethan grabbed his arm to steady him.  
“You should eat something first.”  
Mel shook his head. If he didn’t do this now, he never would.  
He wondered briefly if his mother had given him courage. He couldn’t remember, but he was certain she had been a courageous woman.  
“Let’s go.” Mel tugged on Ethan’s wrist, headed for the door.  
“Where are we going?”  
Mel sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the beauty of everything that was inside Ethan’s fancy mansion.  
“My place.”  
Each step made Mel feel like he was going to throw up.

Mel jumped awake at the sound of his door opening. “Go away. I’m sleeping,” he groaned, pulling his blankets up to his chin and over his ear, curling further into a ball. His bedroom was one of the coldest rooms in the apartment.  
“Aren’t you a bit old for naps?” Ed asked teasingly.  
“You had a nap just yesterday. Now what do you want?”  
“Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
“I always get up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
Ed snickered. Mel had never been a morning person, not even as a kid. Waking him up for daycare had involved a lot of crying and screaming.  
Mel sighed, glancing at his alarm clock. He’d only been asleep for ten minutes.  
“What do you want?”  
Ed cleared his throat then, sounding nervous for some reason. “Well, uh...” He scratched the back of his head, a hesitant frown on his face.  
Mel waited patiently, watching him over his shoulder.  
“I was wondering if...you wanted to invite Ethan over for dinner sometime.”  
Mel stiffened. “No.”  
Ed sighed, a gravelly sound in the back of his throat. “Can I ask why?” He sat down on Mel’s bed, making the mattress dip.  
Mel pulled the blankets closer to him, as if trying to disappear under them.  
Ed placed his elbows on his knees. “Look, I’ve seen the kid’s house too. His parents obviously have a lot of money.”  
“You could fit a hundred elephants in the gap between our social classes.”  
“Um...That’s economy, right?”  
“Yes,” Mel said irritably.  
“Anyways,” said Ed, “You’ve been going out with this kid for five months?”  
“Six.”  
“Six months. The guy’s gotta like you to have put up with you for six months.”  
Mel glared. “Your point?”  
Ed gave him a soft look. “Do you really think he’d break up with you just because of where you live?”  
The glare fell from Mel’s face. He hid his head under the blankets, picking at one of the rips in his bed’s cover. “I don’t know. I mean, he’s used to a completely different lifestyle. We’re practically from different worlds. How can I explain...! How is he supposed to understand?!” Mel groaned into his pillow. “We can’t even feed ourselves properly!”  
Ed squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what to tell ya, Mukki.”  
Mel hugged his pillow to his chest. “It’s not just that.”  
“What else is there?”  
“Well...I haven’t told him about Mom or Dad. Or you.”  
“Have you told him anything?”  
“Not really...No.”  
Ed put a hand on Mel’s ankle, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Sorry I can’t help you. This isn’t up my ally at all. Mom would’ve been better.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Mel rolled over, pressing against his brother’s leg. “It was nice of you to listen.”  
Ed rubbed his shoulder. “Know what you’re gonna do?”  
“I...I should probably tell him. You can’t have a relationship without honesty, right?”  
“Yeah. I learned that the hard way.”  
Mel smiled, and scooted closer. “Maybe. But you’re so much better now.”

“This is it.”  
Mel had watched Ethan’s expression while they walked down Mel’s street, but he hadn’t been able to tell what Ethan was thinking. His face was a blank canvas.  
They stepped into the apartment building, the smell of smoke in the air. Mel had gotten used to it over the years.  
Mel lead Ethan to his apartment, and took his key out of his pocket. After unlocking the door, he pushed it open and went inside with Ethan in tow.  
“This is where I live. My home sweet home,” he announced, trying to control his breathing. He felt like he might have a panic attack.  
Ethan look around, expression completely indecipherable, not saying a thing.  
Mel gulped, walking into the kitchenette. “The reason I haven’t eaten today,” he began, opening the fridge, “is because I couldn’t.” There was a pitcher of water and one granola bar left on the top shelf in the fridge. He and Erica had been leaving it for each other since yesterday, but they were both too stubborn to take it.  
Mel closed the fridge, peeking at Ethan in the corner of his eye. He moved to the old-fashioned phone on the wall. “The reason I haven’t given you my phone number,” he took the phone off the wall, the cord dragging across the counter, “is because this thing is crap. Doesn’t work at all. The only phone we have that works is my brother’s cell, but he always has it on him.”  
Mel put the phone back, gesturing at nothing. “We don’t have a kitchen table, as you’ve probably noticed.” He glanced nervously at Ethan, almost feel naked. The more he revealed, the faster his pulse raced, and Ethan’s blank expression was driving him insane.  
He moved into the living room to sit down, but instead stood in the middle of the room, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. His body was starting to hurt again, but he was too worked up to sit.  
“Um, the reason I live with my brother is, um...” It felt like the words were burning Mel’s throat, but he pushed through it. “Because our mom is g-gone...and we don’t know where our dad is. He-he left a year ago.” Mel kind of wished his sleeves had thumb holes. “I lived with Erica and her dad for a little while too. When Ed was into drugs and stuff. He got clean the day he found out Erica was pregnant.”  
Mel let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He wasn’t finished yet. “And the reason I didn’t tell you this is because I...was scared you’d break up with me. Am—I am scared.” Mel stared at the floor, tears pricking his eyes. “Of course, I-I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”  
Silence hung in the air. Mel had nothing left to say.  
He couldn’t bring himself to look up, too afraid, and trying desperately not to cry. Maybe this was a horrible idea after all. Maybe Mel should’ve just kept his mouth shut.  
Suddenly, Ethan stepped in front of him and took his hands.  
“Why would I break up with you?”  
Surprise covered Mel’s facial features. “I... You’re not?” he asked meekly.  
Ethan shook his head, leaning forward to press a featherlight kiss to Mel’s forehead. “Of course I’m not. I love you.”  
Mel’s eyes widened, his heart jumping. “Did...did you just say what I think you said?”  
Ethan nodded. “Yes. And I meant it.”  
“That’s the first...I mean—but—”  
“No buts.” Ethan brought Mel’s hands up to his chest. “We’re not breaking up. I don’t care if you’re poor, rich, or living in a cardboard box. I love you for you.”  
Tears began to stream down Mel’s cheeks, and he sighed shakily, feeling as if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Ethan rubbed their noses together, stroking his thumbs over Mel’s knuckles.  
“I love you too,” Mel said.  
Before their lips could meet in a kiss, the moment was shattered by the audience they didn’t know they had.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! Other people live here, ya know!” shouted Ed from behind the corner of the hallway.  
Erica whacked his shoulder, scolding him for giving away their hiding spot.  
Ethan laughed briefly, then—ignoring their spectators—pressed a kiss to the pout that’d formed on Mel’s mouth and hugged him close. “I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

The day Namid was born, was the day stars fell from the sky and danced in everyone’s eyes.  
All of Ed’s friends came, even those who’d had plans. Mel was grateful to them. He was so happy Ed had bonded with such amazing, kind people, and so proud of Ed for making it this far. For driving on the road, instead of aiming for the ditch. When he told Ed this, his big brother had nearly cried.  
Erica was in labour for nine and a half hours.  
Once Namid was born, Mel didn’t get to see her right away. He got to see Ed and Erica, holding each other in their sleep, sweat sticking to their skin, Erica’s blue curls flat against the sides of her face, and Ed’s braid come undone. They were both glowing.  
Ethan’s dad brought him to the hospital in the evening. The first thing he did upon arrival was ask about the baby. His excitement made Mel grin.  
They had to wait another hour before they could see Namid.  
When they finally got to see her, Mel was the third person to hold her.  
She was beautiful with a head of thick, black hair, brown complexion, and dark eyes that glittered like the night sky. She stared up at Mel, making quiet, curious sounds, her tiny hands reaching for Mel’s face. She was utterly mesmerizing, and she filled holes inside of Mel’s heart that he didn’t even know existed.  
Ethan sat beside him, his arm around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.  
“I could stay like this forever,” he whispered in Mel’s ear, and Mel thought back to all the times he and Ethan had walked along the shoreline, watching the sunset, and wishing it would last forever.  
“So could I,” Mel whispered back, leaning against Ethan’s chest, and letting him wrap his other arm around his waist.  
Erica was writing poetry in her bed, inspiration flowing through her like a stream. The instant she woke up, she’d sent Ed home to fetch her notebook, and hadn’t put down her pencil since. Mel was certain she was on her twentieth now.  
Ed couldn’t stop grinning, his eyes full of emotion. He was trying to hold back tears, but was failing. He’d already left the room three times to cry.  
Mel looked at his brother, at Erica, at his niece, joy surging through him in a way he’d never felt before. He adored this family; loved them with every fibre, bone, and atom in his body.  
Finally, he looked at Ethan, the person who held Mel’s heart in the palm of his hand. Mel swore he was glowing. Affection washed over Mel, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Ethan’s mouth.  
Ethan stopped running his fingers over Namid’s tiny knuckles, and looked at Mel, staring at him in...admiration? Wonder? Mel wasn’t sure, but he hoped Ethan could see what he was feeling, and that he could see how powerful it was.  
Mel had never felt anything so powerful before.  
“I love you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the paragraph style. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work.
> 
> This was inspired by “let’s hear it for the boy” by splendidlyimperfect. It’s a Fairy Tail work! And it’s really good. If you like Fairy Tail, you should read it. Also, the song in the title is so catchy!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope to publish this story one day.


End file.
